Cyber
by Dei-kun
Summary: Carefree and with his mind set on other tasks, Naruto is oblivious to what may become of an online friendship. AU, SasuNaru


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: **Look where my obsession of the internet has led me. I really need to quit writing new stories when I'm not even halfway through my others. XD Well, whatever. I've actually got most of this planned, so hopefully my updates will be relatively quick.

Enjoy!

* * *

Avenger230 has signed on (2:37 PM).

Iluvramen101: Yo, Avenger!

Avenger230: Hey.

Iluvramen101: How was your day, bastard?

Avenger230: Hn, idiot. It was fine.

Iluvramen101: Don't call me that!!

Iluvramen101: My day was great! Sakura invited me over Saturday for tutoring.

Avenger230: Sakura?

Iluvramen101: She's hooot You'd like her.

Avenger230: ...Perhaps, dobe.

Iluvramen101: Dobe? o.o

Avenger230: Dead last.

Iluvramen101: Jerk!

Iluvramen101 status is set to away (2:42 PM).

Iluvramen101 has returned from away (2:46 PM).

Iluvramen101: Hehe, sorry. Shizune got on to me for cursing.

Avenger230: Tch.

Iluvramen101: Stop being so monosybillic!

Avenger230: Big words, Fox. I wouldn't be surprised if you had a dictionary out beside you.

Iluvramen101: Just because I'm by the dictionaries doesn't mean I use one.

Avenger230: You're in denial.

Iluvramen101: Teme!

Iluvramen101: I have to go now, Avenger. x.x My time is up. Talk to you tomorrow?

Avenger230: Sure.

Iluvramen101: No dobe. :P

Avenger230: What, do you see that as a show of affection?

Iluvramen101: Bah! See you!

Iluvramen101 has signed off (3:01 PM).

Naruto stretched lazily and reached for the mouse, clicking the button entitled "log off" displayed on the start menu. He regretted not being able to stay longer, but unfortunately sooner or later he'd be forced to go home whether he liked it or not. The school library was only open until four and he was lucky enough as it was that Shizune consented to him using the internet. She acted as an older sister; opting to help him with homework, driving him home, and his very least favorite, constantly nagging. In a way it gladdened him though. It was rather nice being able to have someone other than his perverted guardian Jiraiya looking after his well-being. Naruto chuckled to himself—it was a wonder how he still retained his childish innocence and none of the old man's traits after knowing him so long.

Scooting backwards in the rolling chair he got up and, as casually and quietly as he could, walked over to Shizune who was bent over looking for something. Touching her shoulder to catch her attention he was about to inform her of his leave when she gave a start and dropped the paperwork she was holding. Naruto immediately dropped to his knees and began to pick them up and straighten them into a neat stack. Shizune smiled down at him. Naruto liked to cause trouble and make himself out to be bad but she knew how he really was. His tough exterior was merely a cover-up.

"Naruto-kun, are you leaving?" she inquired curiously, watching as he set the pile on a nearby table and turned towards her.

"Yep! Um... I know how busy you are today so if you don't mind I'd like to walk home today. I need the fresh air anyways and I've been meaning to go buy groceries." That infamous grin of his spread across his face and he stuck his hands in his pockets, fingertips grazing the money inside.

Shizune pulled the book she was searching for off the shelf and held it tightly to her. Naruto studied it; it was old and worn looking, as if it'd seen better days and since Shizune had struggled to lift it he assumed it was heavy though it didn't appear very thick. "Are you sure? All I need to do is run this up to Sakura."

Naruto blinked. "Why does Sakura-chan need it?"

Shizune shifted it with a grunt, explaining, "As you well know Sakura volunteered to be the nurse's assistant," Naruto ruefully rubbed his arm at this, remembering her harsh treatment, "and she also helps Tsunade-sama with various tasks in her free time. This book was one of Tsunade-sama's and written by her as well, when she was a doctor. She quit because of hemaphobia or fear of blood and, having a master's degree in education and administration, she was able to become a principal."

He leaned against the side of a case in wonderment. "Tsunade-baa-chan, a doctor? I'd hate having her operate on me."

Shizune giggled and continued. "Sakura's family is doctors and wants her to succeed them, which is why she's doing what she is. Tsunade-sama offered to show her the ropes. Do you understand?"

Naruto waved a hand airily, gesturing that he did. "No wonder Sakura-chan's so mean this year, ne? She's learning from the best."

Shizune frowned, opening her mouth, "Naruto-kun, you shouldn't talk about Tsunade-sama like--"

"I should probably be heading out now, Shizune-nee-chan. Do you need me to carry that up to Sakura-chan before I leave?" Naruto interrupted, flashing a cheery smile in her direction. Shizune shook her head, sighing in exasperation and motioning for him to go on, mirroring his happy expression. He was always able to make her delighted regardless of his actions.

"That's quite alright. Have a good weekend," she replied.

Naruto attached himself to her in a friendly hug and then waved good-naturedly, calling out over his shoulder, "See you Monday!"

The hallways were deserted seeing as how he stayed later than most, and personally, he liked it this way. There wasn't anyone here to jostle him or bump shoulders, and the incessant chatter of excited girls echoing off the walls or guys playfully mocking each other were absent. Naruto listened to his footsteps as he gazed at the tile floor, wondering if perhaps he should visit Sakura before leaving. The contemplation floated around his head for a second before he skirted the stairs, deciding against it. He'd be seeing her tomorrow anyways, and she was probably working on an after-school project.

Naruto pushed open the front doors, welcoming the cool air and sunshine. Though it was December, it wasn't quite cold enough for him to wear coats so he stuck with his trademark jacket, a comfortable black and orange article that he'd had for at least two years. Naruto used to own an almost identical one with blue instead for the longest time, but eventually Jiraiya had convinced him to throw it out. He really liked it too, but it looked absolutely pitiful by the time he'd gotten rid of the thing.

He ran a hand through blonde hair. Thankfully he didn't live far from the school, only a short fifteen minutes, but since he needed groceries it'd be forty-five until he was home. Not that it mattered really, since Jiraiya was probably at a bar right now, but he just wanted to jump in bed and end the day as fast as possible so that Saturday would come quicker.

Aside from tutoring, he'd asked Sakura to come along with him, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Ino who'd been courteously invited to a club later. He knew Sakura wouldn't mind if Ino joined; they had their moments of trifle, but they were best friends. Besides, neither of them passed up an opportunity of a night's worth of flirting and the boys had their eyes set on drinks and dancing. Kiba had proposed the idea, Naruto had acted upon it. Although he was a minor and a year younger than the rest of the group, he had his ways of getting around. Jiraiya was great.

Naruto rounded a corner and was greeted by the sign of the shop he was looking for. It was small, but that was fine by him. Jiraiya and he had never preferred big places. Naruto pushed open the doors and stepped inside, the tinkling of bells above him soothing and the warm heat a nice change. The weather was brisk and he was sure his cheeks were red.

He ran through a list of items mentally and set to the task. Naruto had always been a fast shopper. He found what they'd needed in record time and moved towards the register. A man was sitting on a stool hunched over, his chin resting in the palm of his hand, elbow steadying him on the countertop. He was apparently reading something but Naruto could be wrong. His face was devoid of any emotion. Naruto scrunched his nose; jobs like these really seemed to drain people. "Uh... hi. I need to check out," he murmured, setting the items down.

The man raised his head and Naruto sincerely hoped he wasn't blushing. They were gorgeous, if guys could be. Aside from the unseemly lines marring his facial features, he had perfect pale skin and black hair that contrasted wonderfully. Naruto could've sworn his heart stopped when they locked eyes. The contact broke within a matter of seconds and he began to run the groceries under a scan. "Thirty-two dollars and ninety cents."

"What?" Naruto drawled.

"I'm not repeating myself."

Naruto flushed and handed two $20 bills to him, silently taking his change. He dropped the items into bags that the guy had neglected in doing and gathered them in his arms, abruptly making for the exit. Naruto thought he'd die from embarrassment if he stayed any longer.

The cashier watched him leave and then returned to reading, aware of the door to the storage room opening and someone stepping out. Besides being shorter, they looked almost exactly like him save for the different haircut. He wiped his hands on a rag and glanced over uncaringly, scowling at the prone figure of his brother bent over a magazine. "Everything's organized. Who was that?"

"Do you happen to talk to someone online called "Fox"?" he questioned, flipping the page.

"Yes. Why?"

"Merely curious, my otouto."

* * *

Naruto was exhausted. He flopped onto his bed, staring wearily up at the ceiling. It was awfully plain, he noticed. Grabbing for the remote on his nightstand, he pressed the red button and immediately settled down to the song playing. Naruto wasn't the biggest fan of Three Days Grace, but this particular one seemed to always stir something inside him that made him feel melancholy. He mouthed the words as it reverberated around the room.

_So what if you can see the dark inside of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe, it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

A thud from the living room made him turn it down and sit up, smiling. Jiraiya was home, and most likely drunk off his ass. Naruto prayed that hopefully he wouldn't be cleaning up after him and slid out from under the covers, padding out and stopping when he gazed at the disheveled heap that was Jiraiya sprawled out across the floor, passed out. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration; it was a good thing, he supposed. Jiraiya tended to be brash and extremely annoying. It reminded him of when he eventually had to knock him out with sleeping pills.

Naruto stood there, absentmindedly wondering whether to haul him onto the couch or leave him. The latter always proved best. The teenager went to grab a pillow and take the blanket from his bedroom, throwing it over his guardian's form and lifting his head to fit the pillow underneath. He admired his work with a smirk and returned to his music, quietly shutting the door and laying down once again.

The phone chose that exact moment to ring, making Naruto groan and bury his face in the sheets, grabbing blindly at it. He turned to the side, speaking blandly, "Please tell me you're someone important and not a 1-800 number."

"_You know very well I'm important."_

Naruto instantly recognized the smug voice. "Maybe. What's up?"

"_Getting ready for a meeting. I'm to escort Hinata-sama and help to promote her father's business. How're you?_"

"Bored. Jiraiya came home a few minutes ago and is currently dead to the world."

He heard Neji chuckle and then someone timid sounding in the background reached his ear. That was definitely Hinata. Neji shuffled someplace and he heard a faint 'swish', then a sigh. "_Sorry, I'm being rushed._"

Naruto played with the hem of his shirt. "What're you doing?"

"_Dressing._"

"You called me naked?"

Naruto could hear the sneer as he responded, "_No, but I'm sure you enjoy imagining me so._"

He clicked his tongue. Naruto couldn't resist playing along. He whispered in a low, husky tone, "Mm yeah, Neji. You're always on my mind. I can never stop thinking of your sexy body writhing below mine and screaming my name." He stopped and was surprised to hear that Neji wasn't stuttering.

"_Phone sex isn't my thing, Naruto._"

"Shut up, you liked it."

"_Look, I'm sorry I can't accompany you to the club tomorrow. My weekend is booked. Do you mind if I make it up to you by taking you to a restaurant next Saturday?_" Neji asked. Naruto heard the snap of a hair band and the running of water. He was probably washing his hands, Naruto assumed.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Naruto sing-songed.

"_I can always find someone else._"

"No, no! I want to go."

"_I thought so. I have to leave now. Talk to you later?_"

"Talk to you later!" Naruto chimed and set the phone back on the charger, vaguely wondering if Jiraiya's laptop was home or at work. He crept into his bedroom and gave a sound in appreciation when he spotted it sitting on the dresser. He was lucky; Jiraiya would usually take this with him when he left and leave it at his office. Aside from being a researcher of exotic amphibians, he was an adult novelist. For the life of him Naruto would never be able to figure out why Jiraiya had chosen such jobs. Naruto was pretty sure most of his stories were saved here. He was just glad Jiraiya had never asked for him to beta his writing.

Carefully lifting it into his arms he made his way back and locked the door. He was bored, and doubted he'd be able to sleep at five. Naruto booted the laptop and clicked into AIM, blue eyes sparkling mischievously. Good, the bastard was on. He leaned over and typed.

Iluvramen101: Hey sweetie, how's it going? ;)

Avenger230: ...

Avenger230: Never again.

Iluvramen101: I thought I'd at least get a face out of you. Really though, what're you up to?

Avenger230: Touching myself.

Iluvramen101: oO

Avenger230: Of course you'd believe such petty jokes.

Iluvramen101: Like I believed that.

Avenger230: Hn.

Avenger230: What happened to talking to me tomorrow?

Iluvramen101: Well, I was just so eager to get back to you!

Avenger230: Wonderful.

Iluvramen101: Ahh, I want it to be Saturday already!

Avenger230: So you can hit on "Sakura"?

Iluvramen101: That and, I'm going partying!

Avenger230: Exciting.

Iluvramen101: Are you doing anything?

Avenger230: My brother expects me to stay home and watch over something.

Iluvramen101: You have a brother?

Avenger230: Yes, dobe, and if you thought I was a bastard then you're sorely mistaken.

Iluvramen101: So it runs in the family, eh?

Avenger230: smirk

Iluvramen101: Brb, Avenger. I need a drink.

Iluvramen230's status is set to away. (5:42 PM)

Naruto ambled off into the kitchen, scanning the refrigerator. He was hard-pressed to choose between tea or coke. He finally grabbed the cola and popped it open, taking a deep swig. Naruto held his breath, feeling the carbonation burn his throat. Repressing a whimper, he scampered back to the internet, making sure to avoid Jiraiya who had at some point rolled out into the middle of the hallway. He held the soda in one hand while trying to press the keys with the other.

Iluvramen101 has returned from away. (5:47 PM)

Ilvuramen101: Okay, I'm refreshed.

Avenger230: Welcome back, dobe.

Iluvramen101: Teme!

Iluvramen101: Ne, Avenger. What's your real name anyways?

Avenger230: I should ask the same of you.

Iluvramen101: I asked first!

Avenger230: It's Sasuke.

Iluvramen101: Sasuke, hm?

Avenger230: Now what's yours?

Iluvramen101: Bossy. Mine's Naruto. Remember it! X3

Avenger230: I'll try.

Iluvramen101: You won't try, you _will_.

Avenger230: ...I'll try.

They talked for a few more hours before Naruto decided to get off. Most of their conversation had been random; ranging from arguments to perversion, he could honestly admit the bastard wasn't half-bad despite their contradiction of personalities. No doubt they'd be the best of friends had he known him in-real-life. He bid his farewell and shut the cover of the laptop, the tell-tale groan from the living room announcing him of Jiraiya's awakening. Unlocking the bolted door, Naruto replaced the laptop and padded out into the hallway to check up on Jiraiya, where he put his hands on his hips and huffed moodily. "Get up, old man!"

Jiraiya held his throbbing head, motioning towards the kitchen. "Water," he rasped, glaring at the obnoxiously loud shout that made him wince in discomfort as a lance of agony attacked his hangover. Damn kids; no respect for the sober and hurting. With a dismissing snort, the hermit watched as Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly and ambled off slowly, invoking an irritated growl heard clearly over the running faucet. Snickering, he tauntingly held the glass out of reach until taking pity on the flailing figure of his guardian and letting him snatch it away.

Thoroughly refreshed, Jiraiya set the drink down and inquired lazily, "How was school?"

Naruto flopped onto the couch, throwing his feet up on the coffee table without disregard of the current objects already resting there. "Great!" he exclaimed, then snapped his fingers in remembrance. "Oh! I got groceries from that place by the corner."

"The Uchiha's store, huh?"

"The Uchiha's? I thought they owned a corporation." Naruto arched a brow curiously, leaning forward slightly. The family's name was quite well-known.

"Well, they do. Uchiha Mikoto inherited the shop from her mother."

"There wasn't a woman tending the register though."

Jiraiya took another sip from his water ponderously. "She must've passed management to her son before death. I would've thought the youngest would earn the right of ownership. Itachi is in charge of their father Fugaku's business as well." He set it down gently, tapping his chin. "There's only so much a person can handle before reaching their breaking point. I'm sure his brother is helping, in any case."

"Itachi, is it..." Naruto hid his oncoming flush in reminiscence of his encounter by throwing a round pillow over his face as if tired, commenting behind his concealment in muffled tones, "How do you even know all this, Ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya waved a hand airily. "We go back. Anyways..." His face became serious too suddenly, words spoken deeper, "I've been offered an expedition trip out of country to find what we believe is a new species of toad. I don't know how long it'll last. I'm guessing a few months, but it really all depends." Naruto lowered the pillow and stared at him incredulously, an infantile pleading in his voice.

"Jiraiya... don't go..."

Jiraiya's features softened considerably at the reverted state. It was always this way between them whenever he left. He couldn't blame Naruto though; after being abandoned as a child, it was only natural for him to be wary. "You know I won't leave you... I'll keep in touch with you via phone or computer. I'll be leaving the laptop here at your disposal."

Naruto seemed to brighten, but his gaze wavered slightly, still in doubt over the situation presented. Jiraiya pulled his wallet from his back pocket, slipping a credit card out and throwing it in Naruto's lap carelessly, wagging a reproving finger at the bewildered boy. "The most I've been gone is a week and I've been able to leave cash. I'll be sending you money periodically." A knowing wink was sent in his direction, forestalling further questions. Naruto beamed pleasantly, a nice change from his brooding countenance.

He rested back into the armchair he'd reclined in, closing tired eyes. "Go about your night, brat. My headache is coming back and I leave tomorrow." Naruto temporarily forgot about the gift bestowed to him and the wondrous things accompanying it in favor of sputtering in surprise.

"Wh-What? That's so unexpected, Ero-sennin!"

Jiraiya grunted at him. "Quit acting surprised like you're going to miss me. Just keep the place actually intact if you throw any parties." He chortled deviously, flashing a thumbs up. "Get some girlie's phone number for me!"

Naruto made a face, jumping up while simultaneously yelling. "You wish, hentai!" Grabbing the visa, he hurried off to the haven of his room, a small twitch at the corner of his lips indicating cheerfulness. Jiraiya shook his head, white hair falling around his weary face; it was blatantly obvious that Naruto was upset. Behind that stunning smile and beautiful laugh was a cage that withheld all the frustration, anger, and pent sorrow. Despite friends, he really was alone. Jiraiya was beginning to believe that no one could fix that.

* * *

"_You'll be WHA'!?_"

Naruto had to hold the phone away from his poor ear, grimacing as the dog lover practically hyperventilated and rambled on incessantly about mindless things upon hearing about the departing of Jiraiya soon to come. He sighed, trying to catch the other's attention by stating sternly, "Kiba."

"_We have definitely got to host something, man! There'll be booze..._"

"Dude."

"_...women..._"

"Kiba!"

"_Oh, and men too I suppose. Can't be certain of you!" _Kiba barked in exhilaration, taunting.

"Damn it, Kiba! You know perfectly well I'm straight!" Naruto fumed, sulking. He leaned against the headboard of his bed, trailing fingers through disheveled, spiky tresses of golden with an irritated exhale of breath.

"_Just teasin'. But we should, yanno! What'd you need anyways?_"

"About tomorrow... since we all live close and Sakura will already be at my house, why don't you get the rest of the group to come over? It'd be great if you could ask Shikamaru to pick us up in his Explorer. I'm sure there's room, and I can't drive anyways." He chuckled softly.

"_Sure! Sounds like a plan. I'll round everyone up around eight, if that's okay with you?"_

"Yeah! Sakura won't be here until five anyways. Family stuff," Naruto gestured to no one in particular, a habit of his.

"_Then we're set! I can't wait. We're going to have a fuckin' blast!_" Kiba whooped joyously, Akamaru heard barking at him in his own excitement. "_Gotta go now, man. I'll see you!_" There was a scrabbling, and then the line cut off as he hung up.

Naruto rolled his eyes but snickered nonetheless, laying the phone on his nightstand. Slumping and letting himself slide under the warmth of the covers, he nuzzled into the plush pillow, blue eyes closing as he let the toll of the events overcome his senses, consciousness slipping from his loose grasp as he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the fun awaiting him. Good things happened to those who wished it.

A frown graced his features soon afterwards, and a whimper erupted from his throat. His body turned restlessly over and sheets were kicked off, sweating, his face seemingly pained as if recalling past events. Naruto's hand flew up to touch a whiskered cheek, rubbing as it intensified and whining aloud, apparently in agony.

Nightmares tended to strike whether hoped for or not. Memories pulled from dark thoughts long lost were sometimes best left unspoken of.

* * *

**A/N: **Love it? Hate it? This took me forever to finish. I have got to stop procrastinating! I'll be getting much more in depth with later chapters; what could Naruto possibly be dreaming of, and how will clubbing turn out? There'll be more of both Itachi and Sasuke too, so prepare yourselves. Grr.


End file.
